<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vínculo entre hermanos by Original_Name</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866240">Vínculo entre hermanos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Original_Name/pseuds/Original_Name'>Original_Name</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wakfu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brother/Brother Incest, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:07:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Original_Name/pseuds/Original_Name</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugo es un chico de 15 años el cual por varias razones tiene que cambiarse de escuela,aquí conocerá nuevas amistades y además a un misterioso chico con un pasado inusual.</p><p>P.D.Como dice el título esto es un universo alternativo,por lo que nunca sucedió el caos de ogrest y la nación de sufokia jamás desapareció del mapa.</p><p>P.D. #2. Historia antigua de mi cuenta de wattpad, está incompleta y dudo de que la vuelva a actualizar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amalia/Harebourg (Wakfu), Evangelyne/Tristepin Percedal, Yugo/adamai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vínculo entre hermanos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Resumen:Es el primer día de clases,Yugo y su padre están preocupados por eso.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Narrador omnisciente:</p><p>-Yugo,Ya es hora de desayunar.-El nombrado abrió los ojos con pesadez y lentamente se sentó sobre la cama;se estiró mientras soltaba un ligero bostezo y después se encaminó en busca de su nuevo uniforme.</p><p>A los pocos minutos ya estaba listo,mientras se cepillaba el pelo pudo ver cómo un pequeño tofu salía de las cobijas con los ojos cansados.</p><p>-Buenos días,Az.-Saludo con una sonrisa y un tono un tanto risueño,el tofu dio un bostezo y después voló hasta el hombro de su dueño para acomodarse hay.De pronto ambos pudieron captar un olor a quemado y poco después oyeron a Alibert,el padre de Yugo llamarlo.-Vamos.-Ambos bajaron encontrándose con un humo negro y su padre sacando una bandeja de panes quemados.-¡Papá está horneando pan!-Dijo felizmente acercándose.</p><p>-Si,pero no se me ha dado nada bien.-Tiro los panes en el bote de basura más cercano y dejó la bandeja de lado.-Ten,tienes que tener energías para tu primer día de escuela.-Alibert soltó un profundo suspiro mientras veía a su hijo comer animadamente.¿Desde cuando había crecido tanto? Pronto se convertiría en un adulto,solo le quedaban 3 años para que pronto tuviera 18.</p><p>Luego de desayunar Yugo buscó su mochila y guardo sus cosas para después encaminarse a su secundaria.</p><p>-Ten cuidado,Yugo.-Dijo su padre obviamente preocupado,anteriormente su hijo fue abusado por su amabilidad e ingenuidad.Fue por eso que decidió sacarlo de su antigua escuela y esperaba que no volviera a ocurrirle la misma historia ni qué el director llamara diciéndole que su hijo había sido golpeado por un grupo de malcriados.</p><p>Y todo por qué ellos querían saber que había dejado de su sombrero...</p><p>-La tendré papá.-Dijo y le abrazó,Alibert le deposito un beso en su frente y dejó que el chico fuera a la escuela.</p><p>El camino era un poco corto,apenas llevaba 20 minutos y ya había llegado a su destino,era una escuela privada y estaba bien cuidada.Entro en esta y buscó su respectivo salón.</p><p>Al entrar se sentó en un banco aislado,viendo desde su lugar varios grupos de chicos,en Amakna era normal que los chicos se juntaran con personas de su misma raza,o con otras razas que se les fuera fácil empatizar;Por ejemplo,es fácil ver a un yopuka con un pandawa como amigos,pero es realmente complicado ver juntos a un yopuka con un ocra,sus personalidades chocarían tanto que lo más seguro es que terminen en una pelea.</p><p>Pero el no sabía con qué clase de personas debería juntarse,era único en su raza en Amakna.Y posiblemente en todo el mundo de los doce,por más que investigara en los libros de razas nunca logró encontrar a cuál tipo de ellas pertenecía.</p><p>¡Clap! ¡Clap!</p><p>Todo el mundo se callo y volvió a su lugar en cuanto escucharon aquellos aplausos,era Otomai,el profesor de tercer grado de secundaria.Tenia una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y sus ojos fijados en sus alumnos.</p><p>-Buenos días,alumnos.Seguramente varios me conocerán pero de todos modos me voy a presentar,Soy Otomai,experto en cualquier ciencia que ustedes puedan saber y voy a ser su profesor durante todo este ciclo escolar.Si acaso tienen alguna duda no duden en ir conmigo para apoyarlos.-Hubo un momento de silencio.-Muy bien.-Sacó de su escritorio una lista.-Veamos...Parece que tenemos un estudiante nuevo.¿Serias tal amable de venir a adelante?-Yugo suspiro y se paró al lado de Otomai.-Adelante,puedes presentarte.</p><p>-M-Me llamó Yugo,tengo 15 años,me gusta cocinar y leer libros.Y espero poder hacer nuevos amigos.-Dijo y debido a su timidez las orejas de su sombrero bajaron llamando la atención de sus compañeros de clase.</p><p>-De acuerdo.¿Alguien tiene una pregunta?-Luego de eso varios chicos decidieron levantar la mano.-¿Si Jaden?-Le cedió la palabra a un chico de piel morena y cabello negro.</p><p>-¿Que raza eres?-Yugo no se sorprendía por aquella pregunta,pero aún así nunca encontró algo bueno para responder.-¿Y por qué usas ese extraño sombrero,que ocultas con el?</p><p>-Este...Y-Yo...-No sabía que responder y empezaba a ponerse nervioso.Otomai lo noto por lo que aplaudió y en consecuencia todos fijaron su atención hacia el profesor.-...No se a qué clase pertenezco...-Después de decir que la frase varios chicos empezaron a murmurar cosas acerca del castaño y de que podía esconder debajo de su sombrero.</p><p>-Bueno,no importa si no lo sabes chico.Tal ves después lo descubras.Ahora vuelve a tu asiento.-El asintió y se sentó en su banco.-Bien,ahora hablan su libro de biología en el primer Bloque.-Yugo se empeñó en poner toda su atención en la clase,pero no podía evitar mirar al chico que se encontraba a su lado,tez blanca,cabello azul.Era sin duda más extraño que el,no podía descubrir que clase era.¿Y si tal ves era como el? Lo dudaba mucho.Posiblemente uno de sus padres era un feca y por eso el color de su piel y cabello.</p><p>Al llegar el recreo él fue de los últimos en salir,mientras recogía sus cosas accidentalmente tiro su lapicera al suelo cuando le golpeó con su codo.Suspiro y se puso a recoger sus útiles,pero después pudo ver cómo alguien le ayudaba a recogerlos,no le tomo mucha importancia en realidad.</p><p>-G-Gracias.-Al levantarse descubrió que no era nada más ni nada menos que aquel chico que había estado intentando adivinar su clase.Este dejó los útiles en la lapicera del rubio y le dio una sonrisa serena.</p><p>-De nada.-Dijo y se fue dejando a Yugo solo.Este se quedó un poco perplejo,y cuando finalmente logró salir de su trance fue hasta el patio mientras sacaba el lonche de su mochila.</p><p>Como era de esperarse el chico se sentó en un lugar un poco aislado antes de empezar a disfrutar de la comida que le hizo su padre.Veía a los demás jugar con la pelota,por dentro deseaba unírseles pero por su temor hacia el rechazo prefería quedarse donde estaba.</p><p>-Hola.-El rubio sobresalto cuando oyó que alguien lo llamo,levantó la mirada y se encontró con un Yopuka de piel morena.-¿Tu eres Yugo,no?-El mencionado asintió.-Mi nombre es Tristepin Percedal y estoy entrenando para ser un guardián de Shuhus.</p><p>-¿Guardian de Shushus? ¿Que es eso?-Preguntó,tenía curiosidad y nunca estaba de más aprender algo nuevo.</p><p>-¿No sabes que es un Shushu?-El Moreno negó.-Bien,entonces déjame contarte la historia acerca de estos demonios desalmados,y como es que aún siguen en nuestro mundo.</p><p>Mientras Yugo y Tristepin hablaban una ocra y un sadida hablaban con aquel chico que anteriormente había ayudado a Yugo.</p><p>-Y ahí va el cerebro de Yopuka a meterle basura a la cabeza del nuevo.-Se quejo la Ocra.-¿Y por qué tardaste tanto Adamai? ¿Acaso alguien se interpuso en tu camino?-Comentó en forma de broma,era común que algunos alumnos fueran con el para que este les ayudara con sus problemas y sus dudas.</p><p>-De hecho si.Aunque además,me dio curiosidad el chico nuevo,me parece que es algo descuidado.Le ayude a recoger sus cosas y después me encontré con un grupo de chicos,pero eso ya es otra historia.</p><p>-Estoy algo de acuerdo.¿Tu no Eva? Es decir,el chico es tierno,pero me parece que es algo tímido y desconfiado.Ademas,eso de que no sabe a qué raza pertenece me recuerda a alguien cuando llegó por primera vez.-Amalia sonrío cuando vio que su compañero se sonrojó levemente y desvío la mirada,el sabía que la Sadida no lo dejaría en paz tal fácil.-Hasta ahora somos las únicas que sabemos tu secreto,y tal ves el chico nuevo y tu puedan encontrar algo en común,¿Quien sabe? Tal ves podrían ser buenos amigos.-Adamai lo negaba mentalmente,se juntaba con ellas dos por ser las que mejor notas tenían en el salón,hablaban de temas serios y no se iban a boberías como seguramente el Yopuka lo estaba haciendo con el castaño.</p><p>-Vamos Ami,Ad.Ya es hora de volver al salón.-El grupo empezó a retirarse,Adamai fijó su mirada sobre Yugo una última ves,negó con la cabeza y siguió a sus compañeras.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>